Spirits, Machines and other things
by therandomer5000
Summary: The turtles are stuck in the lair, and the Machines are out to get them and their fathers spirit has come back to haunt them. what will they do and will they survive? (so many genres for this story) R&R now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Yea guys, i know i already have a chapter story going but i couldn't resist writing this one. (this is mainly based on the 2012 series but i might change a few details)**

* * *

**Spirits, Machines and other things **

**Chapter 1**

_**8 Months ago...**_

Three turtles were in the kitchen that morning, Mikey was whistling a merry tune, Leo was reading yesterdays newspaper and Raph was flicking bits of paper at Leo,

'Mikey when will breakfast be ready?' Leo asked 'RAPH KNOCK IT OFF!' He shouted as Raph hit him in the eye and laughed,

'Sorry Leo but i had to start again' Mikey giggled 'The last one went kinda funny!'

'Hey where's Donnie?' Raph asked as he aimed for Leo's eye again,

'I'll call him' Leo began to shout, 'DONNIE!'

'YEAH?' Donnie replied,

'COME ON BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!',

'OK I'M COMING!'

'OH AND GET MASTER SPLINTER!' Leo added as an after thought,

'FINE!' Donnie shouted as he walked out his lab and headed for his father's room.

'Sensei?' Don asked as he walked in, 'Are you awake?' Splinter appeared to be sleeping so Donnie made his way towards the bed, He felt strange.. Something wasn't right, He realised that his father was very still and his chest wasn't rising and falling,

'No... please..' Donnie said softly as he crouched next to the bed and searched for a pulse, There wasn't one,

'No, Master please...' Donnie begged 'We need you father please wake up' But he knew that his father was gone and Donnie walked out of the room to break the news to his brothers,

Donnie walked into the kitchen and his brothers looked up, they could see that Donnie was very pale and that he was shaking slightly,

'Donnie what's wrong?' Mikey asked as he made his way towards his brother, Donnie couldn't tell them, the lump in his throat wouldn't let him, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He put his head down and burst into tears. His three brothers rushed towards him as he fell to his knees,

'Don what's wrong?' Leo asked softly,

'Donnie you can tell us' Raph patted Donnie's shell, but Donnie just couldn't speak,

'Father... his room...gone!' was all that Donnie could say, Raph and Leo ran for their fathers room and Mikey helped his brother up and followed,

'OH MY GOD!' Shouted Raph when he saw his father lying on his bed, Don and Mikey walked in as Leo ran back out, Don quickly followed. Raph was crouched over the bed crying then he eventually ran out too, leaving his baby brother behind, Mikey hadn't seen what was making his brother so upset until Raph ran out revealing his father lying stiff.

'No... father...' Mikey whispered as he stood by Splinter head, He was confused, his father wasn't very old and yet here he was lying dead in front of him. Mikey decided to check for any obvious signs of illness, so he lifted the bed sheets and gave out a terrified scream, One of Donnies inventions were sticking out of his fathers chest and there was dried blood around it. Mikey's three older brothers ran in to see what had frightened him and when they saw what was sticking out of their father their blood went cold,

'Oh my god' Leo said quietly, Don went towards the bed and studied the machine,

'How?...Who?' Donnie stuttered and looked round at his brothers and the looks in their eyes scared him, Leo and Raph were looking at him as if he had been the one to kill their father and Mikey... He looked terrified by what he was seeing,

'DONNIE HOW COULD YOU!?' Raph shouted and pulled his sai out of his belt, 'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED HIM!'

'I didn't kill him' Donnie said shocked, he couldn't believe that they thought that he had killed his father, he walked towards the body, ignoring the uncomfortable silence from his brothers. He noticed a weird black mark on the machine as he pulled it out of his father's chest, Suddenly a whirlwind of red and black flaked shot through the ceiling leaving what looked like a burn mark behind, Donnie looked at his brothers, Leo had jumped in front of the other two to protect them from the blast and was now staring at Donnie,

'What was that?' asked Mikey as he stared at Donnie, he was scared out of his wits, The shock started to get the best of Donnie and he started to sway and tremble violently,

'DONNIE!' Shouted Raph as the three of them flew towards Donnie as he collapsed on the ground and fainted.

...

When Donnie woke up he was greeted by the sight of two huge baby blue eyes staring down at him,

'Mikey?' Donnie sat up and rubbed his head as he was pulled into a huge group hug,

'We thought we were gonna lose you too...' Mikey whispered to him,

'It's ok Mikey i wouldn't leave you guys right after Splinter died' Donnie whispered back as they all pulled away from each other,

'Donnie are you ok?' Leo asked,

'yeah i'll be fine' Donnie replied,

'Good, we don't wan' you faintin' on us again!' Raph said seriously,

'Do you think we'll be ok?' asked Mikey as he thought about what had just happened,

'I hope so MIkey, i really do' Don replied.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I decided to make chapter 2 early. (i was bored)**

* * *

**Spirits, Machines and other things**

**Chapter 2**

It had been 8 months since Splinter had died and the turtles were coping well, they still grieved the loss of thier father but they were powering through. They helped each other through the difficult time and nver lost hope. But Donnie still hadn't forgotten the strange incident that happened with he had touched the machine but every thing was normal, he had a sample of the strange substance that left a mark on the ceiling but he unfortunatly dropped it on some cables and when he came back to clean it up it had gone. He decided just to focus on his inventions.

Mikey was sitting in the livingroom watching tv and Raph and Leo were playing pinball. Mikey's favourite tv show as on and was about to finish when the screen started to go bright,

'What the?' Mikey began when a huge beam of light shot out of the tv and onto him, the light was so hot it felt like he was on fire and he screamed in pain,

'MIKEY!' Raph shouted as he ran towards the tv with Leo following close behind. Raph ripped the plug out of the socket and the beam immiediatly disappeared,

'Mikey are you ok?' Leo asked as he hugged his brother to comfort him, Raph looked around to see all the electronics that were plugged in had sprung to life,

'Oh my god' Raph said in shock 'The machine have flipped out!'

'Good job none of us are too close to them' Leo replied and then they heard a terrified scream from the lab,

'OH MY GOD, DONNIE!' yelled Leo as he ran to save Donnie, he had completly forgotten about Dons inventions. He and Raph burst into the lab to see Donnie in a corner with his bo staff in hand, but something was wrong, he was leaning against the wall and blood was dripping from his arm,

'DONNIE' Raph shouted as he flew through the crowd of mad machines and picked Donnie up,

'C'mon bro, lets get you out' Raph said soflty to his brother, Leo tried to clear a path for them as he used his Katanas to slice at the metal,

'COME ON GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!' Leo shouted as Raph and Don passed through the door, Leo ran towards Mikey and grabbed his wrist,

'Come on we need to leave now' He said to his brother as they ran towards the lair door. Raph pushed the buttons at the side of the door to try and open it but it wouldn't co-opererate,

'Can't... it's mechanical... the powder...' Don said faintly, he was losing a lot of blood,

'Give up on the door, we need to take Donnie to the dojo to patch him up!' shouted Leo, he was trying to act brave but inside he was panicking,

'Why the dojo?' asked Raph as they ran towards the Dojo,

'Because it's the only place that doesn't have electronics!' Leo repied as they ran in, Mikey grabbed the bandages that were in the cupboard and took a look at Don's shoulder, He grimaced at what he saw, there was a screwdriver sticking out of the shoulder and Mikey pulled it out and passed it to Leo,

'Oh my god' Leo said quietly as he looked at the screwdriver,

'That must of hurt' Raph couldn't look there was way too much of his little brother's blood on it for his liking,

'There' Mikey said as he finished bandaging Donnies shoulder,

'Thanks Mikey' Donnie said weakly,

'You know we can't stay in here' Raph said as he sat down next to Donnie,

'Why not?' Leo repied as he leaned against the wall 'We haven't got much of a choice'

'We don't have food or water' Raph replied and Mikey pulled his nunchucks out,

'i'll grab some, i'll be faster than you two' Mikey said as he made his way towards the door,

'No way Mikey, it's too dangerous' Leo growled as he leapt up, he couldn't let his brother be killed by a rogue machine,

'It'll be ok Leo i'll be quick' and with that Mikey sprinted out the door and towards the kitchen, they heard the machine leap into life as their victim ran past them.

They only had to wait a few minutes then Mikey ran back in panting,

'Mikey are you ok?' Leo asked as he looked over his brother,

'Yea i'm fine... that was scary though.' Mike replied as he placed the bundles of food and water neatly at the back of the dojo,

'Uh oh' they heard Donnie say, they turned around to see thier Father standing in front of them,

'Father?' Leo asked 'is that you?' He couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true!

'You could have saved me' Splinter said angrily as he floated in front of his sons,

'wha-what?' Raph replied shocked by what his father was saying,

'YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! I WISH I HAD NEVER KEPT YOU!' Splinter shouted with anger, Mikey started to cry and Leo and Raph held him tight, Then Splinter floated towards Donnie,

'LEAVE HIM ALONE SENSEI!' Shouted Leo,

'It's all your fault' Splinter said quietly to Donatello,

'What?' Donnie said quietly

'Your stupid, useless inventions caused my death Donatello, You think you are so smart. But you are not, you are nothing, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!' Donnie felt like daggers had been sent through his heart and started to cry as his

fathers figure disapeared,

'Donnie don't believe him, it's not true.' Leo said softly to Donnie who was now crying into Mikey's shoulder,

'Donnie it's not your fault' Raph said quietly to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder,

'No way was that the real Splinter' Mikey whispered to his brothers.

Donnie's heart was aching at his fathers words, _It was all my fault... _He thought to himself. He helped his brothers make some rugs into a huge bed, none of them wanted to sleep alone though Leo and Raph would never admit it. As they cuddled together in a pile they fell asleep one by one until just Donnie was left awake and as he drifted of into sleep he knew his fathers words would haunt him forever.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2. please review xx (lol that rhymed!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's time for chapter 3! (Lol i just realised that i have tipp-ex on my face!)**

* * *

**Spirits, Machines and other things**

**Chapter 3**

Leo was the first to wake up that morning he walked to the door and listened out for anything coming to attack him and his brothers, _I really should have kept watch last night... poor Donnie I can't believe Splinter said that to him... _Leo thought as he watched Raph wake up,

'Mornin' bro ' Raph said as he sleepily walked up and sat next to Leo,

'Morning' Leo was staring at Donnie, he was worried about him,

'Worried about Don huh?' Raph looked at Donnie too 'Leo, we're gonna have to keep an eye on him...'

'I know' Leo replied, He saw that Donnie was waking up,

'Oh hey guys' Donnie said sleepily as he tried to sit up but found he couldn't because Mikey was holding on tightly around his waist,

'Well looks like I'm stuck over here' Donnie laughed, Leo and Raph smiled down at Mikey, they hated to admit it but they thought it was cute. They sat around for a while yawning when Raph went to the back of the dojo,

'What you up to Raph?' Leo asked suspiciously,

'I'm hungry, do you guys want anything?' Raph asked looking at Donnie knowing that if he did want something he couldn't get it himself.

'I'm fine' Leo replied,

'Same' Donnie said sadly, Leo and Raph knew that he was still upset about what had happened last night,

'Don... that wasn't our father' Leo said softly,

'Yea, he would never say anything like that' Raph agreed,

'I know but... Ii's still my fault that he died...' Don said quietly as he stared at the ground, he was trying to keep the tears from spilling,

'What do you mean?' Leo asked, It was usually him that felt guilty but this time he was too focused on keeping his brothers safe.

'I built those machines, it was my clumsiness that made that... thing attack us!'

'WHAT!?' Raph shouted, Mikey moved in his sleep but still didn't wake,

'I took a sample of that stuff on the ceiling and accidentally dropped it on the main cables for the lair and when i came back to clean up... it had gone' Donnie felt extremely guilty, he had put his brothers in danger.

'And you didn't think to tell us?' Leo complained angrily, Donnie was about to answer when the door flew open, one of Donnie robots had opened the door and was walking into the dojo,

'Oh my god! NOT THE BATTLE-BOT!' shouted Donnie as he and his awake brother jumped in front of the sleeping Mikey who had still not woken up,

'You built a battle-bot?' Leo looked at Donnie in confusion and concern, His little brother was building machines that could possibly kill someone... weird. The Robot started shooting at them with the same kind of lasers as the Krang used,

'IT HAS LASERS!?' Raph shouted at Donnie,

'Yea obviously, what good it a Battle-bot without lasers' Donnie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Great, just great' Leo said as he and his brothers backed up into the corner,

'BOOYAKASHAAAAAA!' Shouted Mikey as he grabbed the robot around the neck from behind and attempted to distract it. He leapt off and stuck his tongue out at the robot, It turned around and through powder down on to the floor and in a matter of seconds the room was filled with black smoke,

'DONNIE, RAPH, MIKEY WHERE ARE YOU?' shouted Leo in his attempt to find his brothers,

'we're here bro' Raph said as he grabbed Leo's hand, 'well at least me and Donnie are'

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GUYS HELP!' came Mikey's voice as the smoke started to clear to reveal Mikey being pulled by the ankle out of the dojo and towards the livingroom where all the Machines were waiting to kill their prey.

'NOOO MIKEY!' the three brothers shouted as they ran towards him to help,

'Leo, Raph help Mikey and distract the robot, I'll go behind him and cut the circuit' Donnie shouted to his brothers,

'will that work?' Raph asked,

'No circuit, no electricity' Donnie replied simply as the split into two,

'Hold on bro' Raph said as he grabbed Mikeys hands and tried to pull him away from the robot while Leo sliced at the metal head, it wasn't even making a mark,

'Donnie how do you defeat this thing?' He shouted as he started to sweat,

'It's supposed to be unbeatable' Donnie replied as he looked at the wires in the back of the head, _hmmm... which wires do i pull?...only one option. _Donnie grabbed all the wires in his fist and shouted, 'STAND BACK!' He watched as the pulled Mikey out of the robots grip and backed away,

'WAIT DONNIE!' Leo shouted as he saw that Don was clearly in the danger zone, But Donnie didn't care, He pulled at the wires the robot started to shake and spark then suddenly the robot had electricity running all over its body and Donatello was being slowly electrocuted, But he wouldn't give up. He kept pulling at the wires as he yelled in pain, He closed his eyes tight and gave one last almighty pull and the robot fell down on to the floor in a heap, Donnie stood back and held himself in pain, His body felt burned and his blood felt boiled, He kneeled on the floor and gasped for air.

'Donnie' Leo said softly as he kneeled next to him, 'Will you be alright?'

'Y-yea just... give me a minute' Donnie replied in a weak voice,

'You shouldn't have done tha' Raph said quietly to his purple masked brother as he watched him gasp in pain,

'Thanks Don... for saving us' Donnie looked up to see his brother baby blue eyes staring into his, they were filled with tears. Mikey hated to see a brother in pain but watching Donnie being electrocuted while trying to save them... and not giving up no matter how much it hurt, had frightened Mikey and quite frankly it had scared Leo and Raph too. They could see that Donnie would do anything to set right what had happened because of his machines.

'You'd think I'd be used to it by now' Donnie said with a shaky laugh,

'What do you mean?' asked Mikey confused, as far as he knew this was the first time Donnie had been electrocuted,

'You know, Getting hurt, burned or nearly killed by one of my inventions or experiments' Donnie replied as he stopped shaking, now he looked exhausted and pale and very sore, Donnie was all of these things.

'Maybe you should lie down' Leo said and Donnie nodded,

'And maybe you should stop inventing Battle-bots' Raph added with a grin. Mikey laughed as he lay down next to Donnie.

'Don' He whispered into his brothers ear,

'Yea Mike?' Donnie just wanted to sleep,

'I don't want you to die' Donnie looked at his brother when he said this and saw tears in his eyes,

'What do you mean Mikey?'

'You said that sometimes you are nearly killed by your experiments and inventions... I don't want to come into the lab after hearing a strange noise to see you dead' Mikey had tears sliding down his face,

'Don't worry Mikey, I'm not going anywhere until you guys don't need me' Don said to him firmly,

'But we'll always need you Donnie' Mikey said as more tears slid down his face, Donnie put an arm around him and held him close,

'Then i will never leave' He replied with a soft smile,

'Thanks Donnie' Mikey snuggled into Dons chest and they fell asleep together, with their protective big brothers watching over them until the morning.

* * *

**Finally got the Tipp-ex off my face it really strong even the soap couldn't beat it, i had to use a nail brush and now my cheek is all red! Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i got a snow day today XD but i had to shovel snow and now i'm exhausted! please enjoy chapter 4 xx**

* * *

**Spirits, Machines and other things**

**Chapter 4**

The turtles had been in the dojo for 5 days and tempers were wearing thin, they all worried about each other and if they were going to get out of it alive, they were especially worried when it came to food because every time they ran out of food Mikey would have to risk his life to get some by running out of the dojo in to the livingroom full of killer machines and fight them off until he got into the kitchen which was where he would have to stay out-of-the-way of the electronic kitchen utensils, and each time he went out he always came back with some sort of injury. His brothers hated making him go out for it but he was the fastest and most agile out of the four, they knew that if anyone else did it that they would come back a lot more injured and with a lot less food. Mikey was in the kitchen just now, and his brothers were pacing around the dojo. Mikey was taking a lot longer than usual,

'Where is that shell-fer-brains?' Raph kept mumbling every time he looked up at the door,

'Do you think we should go out after him?' Donnie asked worriedly, he didn't want to fight those machines. The last machine they had to fight was a Battle-bot and Donnie had got electrocuted in the process of stopping it.

'No, not just now we'll give him a few minutes' Leo replied as he stopped pacing to look at his two remaining brothers, they could see the worry in his eyes, But just then Mikey came running in while holding his side and panting,

'H-hey guys' He gasped in pain, they could see blood running down between his fingers,

'Mikey what happened?' Donnie asked as he sat his brother down and prized his fingers off the wound, he grimaced at the sight,

'One of the robots followed me into t-the kitchen, i didn't notice it until it had grabbed the knife and stuck it into me' Mikey closed his eyes and grit his teeth to keep from screaming out in pain as Donnie cleaned his wound, He threw his head back and let out a pained grunt as Leo and Raph put a hand on each shoulder,

'How many robots do you have?' Raph said angrily at Donnie,

'I don't know...em...about...50?' Donnie replied as he wrapped Mikey's side up in bandages,

'50? THAT'S SO IRRESPONSIBLE! Leo shouted angrily at Donnie who gave him a dirty look,

'WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MASTER SPLINTER WAS GOING TO USE THEM AGAINST US!' Donnie shouted back,

'THAT WASN' MASTER SPLINTER!' Raph shouted at Donnie,

'WHO RE YOU KIDDING RAPH OF COURSE THAT WAS MASTER SPLINTER!' Donnie shouted as he felt tears fill his eyes,

'AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT IT WAS HIM?' Raph was seriously angry,

'BECAUSE OF WHAT HE SAID!' the tears were threatening to spill, 'It was all true, he really did hate me all because I didn't want to do ninjitsu..' Donnie said quietly as he sat down and closed his eyes to stop the tears from flowing,

'Master Splinter was proud of you Donnie and you know it' Leo said softly, Donnie said nothing.

'Don' Raph said to him as he kneeled in front of him, Donnie let out a sad sigh, opened his eyes and looked up at Raph who immediately froze, he knew Mikey looked cute and innocent when he had tears in his eyes, but Donnie's was almost as cute, Raph stared into Donnie's soft brown eyes. Leo looked into them too, He thought they looked a lot like Mikey's puppy-dog eyes. Raph sighed,

'Come on Donnie cheer up, i know that Splinter would never say something like that to ya. and you must know it too' Raph said softly,

'Raphs right Don,' Leo said as he turned round to see Mikey at the dojo's door, it had just occurred to him how quiet he was being,

'What's up Mike?' Leo asked with a frown, Raph and Donnie looked over at their younger brother,

'The machines have just... died' Mikey replied, he was confused as he watched the machines lying still and smoke pouring out of them, The other three crept up to the door and they all looked at the what seemed to be dead machines and they walked out of the dojo to take a look around,

'Are they really... dead?' Leo asked, He, Raph and Mikey prefered to not go near them till they where sure, but to Leo's dismay, Donnie crouched down next to one of the Machines, that appeared to be a robot dog and put his hand on it,

'Donnie don't touch them, don't even go near them, they could still be dangerous, come over here!' Leo said sternly as he watched Donnie check the robot over,

'Donnie i'm not sure if it's a good idea to go near them' Mikey said nervously,

'Don get yer butt over here!' Raph said angrily, he was hiding the worry in his voice, Donnie rolled his eyes and stood up but just as he did the little metal dog let out a whine, Donnie looked at it, he couldn't remember even building a robo-dog, never mind making it able to whine. Donnie started to back away from the dog, he knew something wasn't right. The dogs eyes started to flash red and it jumped up,

'DON!' His brothers shouted but he didn't care, The dog wasn't a threat, and he knew it. So much to his brothers dismay he walked towards it,

'DONNIE WHAT ARE YA DOIN' Raph shouted at his brother, Donnie kneeled in front of the dog and stroked its head,

'Calm down' Donnie said over his shoulder, and the dog collapsed and moved no more, Donnie looked down sadly at the dog. He felt the air go cold and so did his brothers, he quickly moved towards them but when he was almost there a pile of smoke started to form in front of him and he found his path blocked by none other than Master Splinter,

'Hello my son' He said teasingly and the next thing Donnie knew he was flying through the air, He hit his shoulder against the wall and his shoulder let out a horrible crack as it was knocked out of place, Donnie yelled in pain as he clutched his dislocated shoulder, He could hear his brothers shouting his name but he was in too much pain to care. He looked up to see master Splinter walking towards him,

'You shall soon feel your pain no more Donatello' Splinter said happily as a sword appeared in his hand, he held it up ready for the kill.

* * *

**Mwaa haa haaa cliffhanger Lol! please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i had a really awesome day! karaoke in school today lol so fun!**

* * *

**Spirits, Machines and other things**

**Chapter 5**

_**'You shall soon feel your pain no more Donatello' Splinter said happily as a sword appeared in his hand, he held it up ready for the kill.**_

'NOOOOO!' Leo shouted as he ran in front of Donnie, protecting him,

'Why are you doing this to him, what did he ever do?' Leo glared at the spirit,

'He knows too much' It replied with an evil smile, Donnie was confused. He knew nothing about this,

'I don't know anything about you' Donnie said quietly, Then Leo was pushed out the way and a cold hand grabbed Donatello's dislocated shoulder, Donnie cried out in pain and fear as he was swept into the lab, The spirit put him down next to the computer and Donnie stared at it. The results to the test he did before he dropped the ash stuff onto the wires. Don studied it and let out a shocked gasp and turned round to look into the Spirits cold eyes,

'You-' Donnie began, but was cut off as a long arm hit him in the chest and he crashed again into the wall,

'DONNIE!' Raph shouted as he and his brother ran into the lab to help Don, Leo once again ran in front of Donnie,

'Why go after him first, kill me, I'm the oldest!' Leo shouted desperately, 'They need him more than they need me'

'Leo that's not true!' Shouted Raph with the look of horror in his eyes,

'No Leonardo, i will go for the youngest first' The spirit said as he turned to face Michelangelo, who gulped loudly. His three brothers stood in front of him,

'Don't you dare' Raph growled threateningly,

'If it is true that you a spirit of a shape-shifter, show us your true form!' Donnie challenged the Spirit with a sly smile,

'How do you know he's a shape-shifter?' Leo asked surprised,

'I looked at the test results' Donnie said simply, The spirit screamed and flew towards them,

'LOOK OUT!' Mikey shouted as he jumped out the way, his brothers quickly followed. The spirit turned around to look at them and he smiled,

'If you really want to see my true form then fine' It laughed and started to melt. Master Splinter melted off into nothingness and left behind a spirit of nightmares, It was pale with blood-red eyes and long, black hair fell over his face in greasy cheeks looked sunken and shallow, He was wearing a ripped shirt and tie with black suit trousers, His white shirt was stained with blood. Leo and Donnie gasped in horror and Raph quickly covered Mikey's eyes but he wasn't quick enough, Mikey had seen the creature and was now shaking like a leaf, The spirit saw that he was scared and it smiled,

'Don't be afraid Michelangelo, I'm only going to murder your entire family' It started to laugh as Mikey pushed Raphs hand away from his eyes and glared at the spirit, then started to feel scared again as it glared back, The spirit flew towards him and grabbed his by the neck and pinned him to the wall, Mikey couldn't breathe, he tried to call for help but no sound came out except a choking noise, He was being strangled. The spirit laughed as he struggled and stared at Mikey with his eyes shining in madness,

'I said leave him alone' Raph shouted as Mikey realised that they were punching the strange Spirit,

'Leave him alone Demon!' Leo shouted in anger, The spirit let go of Mikey as he passed out, Donnie immediately ran next to Mikey and watched as his neck slowly turned black and blue,

'I'll be back for you Michelangelo' The spirit laughed as it disappeared,

'LIKE HELL YOU WILL!' Raph shouted back as he picked his baby brother up and carried him into the dojo,

'Will he be ok?' Leo asked nervously,

'He should be fine but his necks gonna hurt like hell' Donnie replied as he looked at Mikey neck, It was obvious where he had been strangled, there was a perfect circle of bruises going around his neck.

'What are we gonna do about the creep?' Raph asked his brothers as he watched Mikey sleep,

'We'll have to fight him' Leo replied seriously,

'But how, he's basically a ghost' Donnie asked worriedly,

'We have to use our minds, we'll meditate as one and visit the spirit world' Leo said sadly,

'You can do that?' Raph asked in wonder,

'Yes i read it in a book about meditation, as long as we focus on the task at hand we can go there and fight the demon' Leo replied, he couldn't stop looking at Mikey's neck.

'Fine but Mikey has to come too!' Donnie warned as he looked at Leo, Leo sighed,

'No way, it's him its after!' Raph said loudly,

'It's after us all Raph, besides we work better as a team' Donnie said pointedly,

'Right we'll go to sleep and see how Mikey is in the morning, if he's ok then we'll go into battle,' Leo sighed in worry, He felt like he had just sentenced his brothers to their deaths.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, i'm sorry that i forgot to post up a chapter for this story yesterday.**

* * *

**Spirits, machines and other things**

**Chapter 6**

Mikey had been awake for a while, but he was confused. His brothers had been acting strange, like they wanted to tell him something. Mikey kept absent-mindedly rubbing his neck and being told off for doing so by his brothers.

'Hey Mikey, when your feeling better we're going to do something...kinda dangerous... and I'm afraid that you can't help us' Raph said quietly,

'What? NO!' Mikey said angrily, he couldn't understand why he was to be left behind,

'Raph, we said that he was going to come!' Leo growled angrily,

'Leo he can't come, he'll be killed, Raph argued,

'He'll be killed if he's left behind, it's better for him to come with us!' Donnie said pointedly,

'GUYS!' Mikey shouted, 'I'M COMING WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT!' Mikey was not going to be left behind, Raph growled angrily and dragged Leo and Donnie to the other end of the dojo,

'Leo, he's just a kid' Raph said quietly,

'Raph he's 16 and just a little younger than us' Leo said as he rolled his eyes,

'He's younger physically, mentally and in every other way possible' Donnie pointed out,

'I don't care, I'm not leaving him here unprotected' Leo growled quietly to his brothers, they looked at each other,

'Leo we can't let him see the spirit world, the things he'd see there would scare him' Donnie said sadly,

'He'll be safer here than with us Leo' Raph said as he looked into his brother's eyes,

'Fine but you can be the one that tells him' Leo said to Donnie, The three of them turned around to face their brother,

'Mikey, you're not coming with us. you are to stay here so that you can be safe and we will go.' Donnie said loudly and seriously,

'b-but what if you get hurt?' Mikey asked sadly, his eyes shining with tears,

'Don't worry, we'll be fine' Raph said confidently,

'Leo?' Mikey looked at his eldest brother,

'I'm sorry Mikey but we just want you safe' Leo said sadly, Mikey nodded and sat down.

'We'll go now, ok?' Leo asked his brothers, they all nodded. The three oldest brothers sat in a triangle formation and held hands, Leo mumbled a few incomprehensible words and they went into a state of unconsciousness,

'G-guys?' Mikey asked timidly as his brothers sat still. Mikey hated looking but he knew that they had left him behind and that he was alone,

'W-why didn't you t-take me?' Mikey sobbed and began to cry into his knees,

'Don't worry Michelangelo, You're not alone' An oily voice said to his right, Mikey turned around to see the shape-shifter spirit standing near by,

'W-what do you want?' Mikey said scared,

'I don't want you to be alone... with no protection' It laughed, a cloud of smoke circled around Mikey, causing him to cough and splutter, Then he fell to the ground, in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Don't worry the next chapter will be up in a few minutes xxx please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had to put this one up straight away so that you guys didn't think i was just gonna give you a short chapter and nothing else. XD**

* * *

**Spirits machines and other things**

**Chapter 7**

Leo, Raph and Donnie opened their eyes and dropped hands, They were in the spirit world.

'Where do we go to find him?' Donnie asked as they looked around them. The spirit world was split into two sides, one side was bright and cheerful, with clouds, sunshine and nature everywhere. Everyone looked so happy on that side. The other side was dark with blood-red dirt, there was no sky just, what looked like the inside of a cave. There was a strange dripping noise and everyone was locked in chains, They all looked insane and angry.

'I think we have to go that way' Leo said as he pointed to the dark-side,

'Of course we do' Raph said as he rolled his eyes and followed his brothers, The walked down the blood-red roads to see many people chained up to signs which stated their name and when they died, they had no freedom, Donnie stopped to read one of the signs when he saw the man next to it laughing hysterically,

'Hello, are you a turtle?' The man laughed, Donnie could see madness in his eyes, Leo grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the mad man,

'DON'T LEAVE I WANT TO PLAY!' The man screamed after them, but they ignored him,

'Guys, if the shape-shifter was chained up then how did he get to our world?' Raph asked in confusion,

'I don't know Raph,' Donnie replied as they carried on walking, This place was truly maddening. All they could hear was screams and insane laughing, chains were everywhere and it was so dark. They soon realised that the dripping noise was blood onto the road and that was what was making it red. Leo gulped down his sense of fear and sped up. He wanted out.

'LEO LOOK!' Donnie shouted to him, the three turtles looked round to see a sign, It read,

Ytonon Redgrave

died - 1926

ECSCAPED SHAPE-SHIFTER

'Do you think that this was the guy?' Donnie asked in a shaky voice,

'Yes, but he clearly hasn't been back here for a long time' Leo replied sadly,

'You can hardly blame him' Raph replied,

'Wait... if he's not here... then where is he?' Donnie asked,

'I'm guessing he's been living in the lair' Raph replied worriedly,

'Which means Mikey is alone with him, I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT HIM WITH US!' Leo shouted in anger and dismay,

'We have to go back now!' Donnie said sternly, He looked round to see a large, muscled, red man in a black police uniform striding towards them,

'Hello visitors' He said in a deep, rough voice, 'Do you need assistance?'

'Yes we do, em... the prisoner that escaped is haunting our lair and we didn't realise and now our little brother is alone with him' Leo said angrily, 'We need to know how to fight him and bring him back here'

'Well first of all, you little brother is probably dead by now' The red man said in a sad voice 'but i will help you fight him, You will need this' He passed Leo a large, black, metal tube from within his black shoulder bag, 'If you weaken him you can use this to catch him in, then once you have caught him, bring him here.

'Ok... how do we weaken him?' Raph asked,

'You use these' He passed them each a silver gun from within his bag, 'they only work on spirits'

'Thanks' Leo said, 'Oh and... our brother won't be dead!' Leo and his brothers sat on the floor in their triangle position, they closed their eyes and drifted out of the spirit world and back to their own bodies.

* * *

**I know that this one is short as well but i might post up the next chapter later today (if i have time) please review xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter so i hope that you enjoy it. xxx**

* * *

**Spirits, Machines and other things**

**Chapter 8**

The three turtles opened their eyes to see that they were back in the dojo with the spirit capturing kit that they had been given. They heard a yell coming from the corner of the dojo, the brothers looked around to see a cloud of black, they could just see Mikey in the middle of it,

'MIKEY!' Leo called to his little brother but Mikey couldn't hear him,

'We have to help him!' Donnie said to Leo, Raph was filled with anger as he watched his baby brother lying in the middle of the black cloud crying,

'We're coming Mikey' Raph promised quietly, as he pulled out his silver gun and his brothers did the same, They ran closer to the cloud and started shooting at it,

'STOP!' The spirit screamed, there was a flash of light and the dark cloud had gone, leaving behind two Mikeys,

'Mikey?' Donnie asked as they both got up,

'Guys you're back!' One of the Mikeys shouted as he ran forward and hugged Donnie, 'When you left the spirit dude came and tried to kill me!' Then Mikey started to cry into Donnie's arm, Leo looked at the other Mikey that was just standing there looking terrified he was shaking,

'Mikey?' Leo asked, the other Mikey looked up in shock,

'W-who's that?' Mikey said in a shaky voice,

'Leo, which ones the real Mikey?' Raph asked as Donnie tried to calm the Mikey that was crying down,

'I honestly don't know..' Leo replied feeling nervous,

'Mikey?' Leo asked the one that was crying,

'That's not Mikey, I'm Mikey' Mikey said as he watched the crying one look round,

'I am Mikey, your the spirit guy' Mikey pointed a finger at him,

'Guys, you don't believe him do you?' Mikey asked looking hurt,

'We don't know which one is the real one' Donnie said softly, The Mikey that hadn't cried yet looked hurt,

'How can you not know?' They saw tears coming to Mikey's eyes,

'Oh don't pretend, you're not me!' Shouted Mikey at the now crying one,

'Hey don't shout at him!' Raph said angrily, 'Why don't we just shoot both of them?'

'WHAT!?' Shouted Donnie in shock,

'WE CAN'T DO THAT, WE MIGHT KILL THE REAL MIKEY!' Leo shouted just as shocked,

'No, the guy said that they only work on spirits' Raph replied as he rolled his eyes,

'oh right yeah, i forgot about that' Leo said quietly, 'Donnie you watch and get ready to shoot the fake Mikey, Raph and i will shoot these two to find out which one is real, Leo said as he pointed his gun at the angry Mikey, while Raph pointed his at the Mikey that was crying,

'SHOOT!' Leo shouted and they both shot at the same time, The one Leo shot at screamed in pain and turned into the spirit while the one Raph shot at fell to his knees and cried more,

'Shoot the spirit!' Donnie shouted and the three older turtles shot at the spirit, they didn't notice Mikey run out of the dojo, The spirit screamed in pain and eventually collapsed onto the floor, Donnie got the large, black metal tube out and pointed it towards the spirit,

'Bye' Donnie said fiercely,

'I may be going back to the spirit world without a kill but i did make your brother hate you so it wasn't a complete waste of time,' The spirit laughed coldly as he was sucked into the tube, Donnie quickly put the lid on and put if back on his belt,

'I guess we should give this stuff back' Leo said quietly,

'Mikey must of left the room... do you really think he hates us now?' Raph asked sadly,

'I don't know but i want this guy back in chains before he can hurt Mikey anymore,' Donnie said as he sat down, His brothers joined him in a triangle shape and held hand, they went back to the Spirit world.

...

Mikey was lying on his bed crying silent tears, He couldn't believe that his brothers hadn't recognised him. He stared at the ceiling with sad eyes, he waited for his brothers to come out of the dojo.

...

A few minutes later The three turtles were back in their own bodies and were now walking out of the dojo,

'Man i hate that place' Leo said sadly,

'Yeah it's really gross and creepy' Raph agreed,

'Guys we should go and see Mikey now' Donnie said nervously as they headed for Mikey's room. When they arrived they could hear sobbing coming from inside,

'awww man, he's still upset!' Raph said feeling uncomfortable,

'Of course he is... come on it's now or never' Donnie said quietly as they walked into Mikey's room.

'Mikey?' Leo asked as he sat on the bed next to the shaking body of his baby brother, 'are you ok?'

'I can't believe you didn't recognise me...' Mikey said in a quiet, sad little voice,

'Mike we're sorry' Raph said desperately,

'We really are Mikey, we should have known which one was you' Donnie said sadly,

'I guess... we just didn't want to shoot either of you' Leo said softly,

'Yeah, you're our baby bro... we didn't want to hurt ya' Raph said,

'But you shot us both anyway' Mikey said quietly,

'That's because we remembered that the guns only hurt spirits,' Raph argued, Mikey sat up and looked at them all with tearful puppy-dog eyes,

'Really?'

'Yeah Mike, Really' Leo said softly to his little brother, Donnie pulled Mikey into a hug,

'I'm so sorry Mikey' Donnie whispered as he cried,

'It's ok Donnie' Mikey whispered back, Leo and Raph realised that both of their little brother were crying, so they joined the hug,

'We're all really sorry Mikey' Leo said quietly,

'Yeah, We love ya bro' Raph said happily,

'I love you guys too' Mikey replied, as they sat on Mikeys bed and hugged.

...

The four turtles sat on the sofa and watched tv that night after their huge family hug, They missed Master Splinter and were sad that he had died at the hands of the strange demon, But they had each other. Leo took on the role of "father" to his little brothers but he still acted like a big brother. They still went out on patrol with each other, they still had their family moments and their fights. Everything went back to normal, but when you're a teenage mutant ninja turtle your life doesn't stay normal for long.

* * *

**Can't believe this story is finished... I really enjoyed writing it and i hoped you enjoyed reading it! please review xxx**


End file.
